The DVD
Gumball replaces the DVD with a cardboard cutout and returns it, but Darwin thinks the Video Store Manager will not be fooled. Later, Gumball and Darwin receive a red envelope with red writing on it. It turns out that they knew the DVD was fake, and want the real one. So now they must pay the DVD fee of $25, and Gumball tries again to make a new plan. Two days later, Gumball and Darwin decide to get money by pretending to be beggars on the streets, which gets them $3. A real hobo asks them whether they're begging just to pay off a DVD replacement fee. Gumball admits they are, so the hobo switches the hat containing Gumball's money with his empty one. Every time Gumball reaches his hand out for his hat, the hobo growls at him, so Darwin starts beat-boxing and Gumball reaches for his hat rhythmically. A man walks down the street and pays Gumball and Darwin a dollar, but the hobo steals it and heads inside the store. Gumball tells Darwin that their begging plan was wrong, since the hobo clearly needs the money more than they do. They feel sorry for him until he buys a winning scratch ticket and gets a million dollars. Gumball asks for his $4 back, but the hobo says he does not have any money, although his pockets are full of it. Later, Gumball and Darwin try to find jobs in the newspaper. They reject many jobs, as they aren't skilled enough. (Ironically, Darwin turns down a job which he is suited for when Gumball asks him if he can speak Chinese, explaining (in fluent Chinese) that it is a difficult language.) They finally find a job in cosmetics for make-up testing. As they test inside a customized photo booth, the boys have to look at a red dot and make a face, and then makeup is splatted at them. Darwin focuses the dot all the way through, giving him perfect results. However, Gumball yelped and lost focus when the blush was splatted on, and he also gets an allergic reaction, deforming his face. When he wipes off the makeup, his eye stretches, making him look at the floor. They only make $5, which isn't even enough for the bus ride home. Gumball and Darwin find many more letters from Laser Video in their home, before hearing the telephone ring. Answering, he discovers his mom is on the other line and is suspicious, claiming she can "smell trouble" with her mother senses. He states that everything is fine, but she is unconvinced. Believing that Gumball is lying, she tells him that she is coming home. When Darwin hears this, he once more suggests they face the consequences, but Gumball instead thinks that they should download a copy the film. Darwin points out that it is illegal to do so, quoting an anti-piracy commercial, and comes up with a better plan (one that Gumball already assumes is stupid, desperate, very unlikely to save them, and above all humiliating (if they get it wrong), but decides to go along with it). Nicole discovers one of the letters as she arrives home. Gumball and Darwin take out a replacement DVD and start running away, and Nicole chases them to find out what they did. They jump many fences until Nicole face-plants on the ground, and is even more furious. The boys escape a ferocious pet dog, leaving Nicole to fight the dog while Darwin worries that Nicole is getting hurt. The fighting stops, and they fear for Nicole's life until she smashes through the fence, riding the dog after them. She chases them until she hits a brick wall, knocking her out, giving Gumball and Darwin the advantage. Gumball and Darwin arrive at the DVD store and hand over the disc, which turns out to be a homemade version of Alligators on a Train. Unfortunately, the manager is unconvinced. The movie is poor quality, five minutes long, and has only Darwin and Gumball's names were on all the credits. They break down and tell him what happened and beg him not to tell their mom, who turns out to be right behind them. So she pays the $25 for the lost DVD (shocked that she went through all that trouble for this) and tells Gumball and Darwin about how she's not mad, but she still loves them no matter what happens. After the speech, Larry tells her that she must pay the late fee. It totals $700. She calmly tells the boys that "sometimes in life, you have to face the consequences of your actions, and sometimes you just... RUN!" and they run away.